A Public Holiday Date
by Cozumi
Summary: Love Letter from Thief X: Featuring a certain blonde-hair genius! Inspired by Keith Alford (BMP) Valentine's Day spinoff :) This adorable tsundere needs a hug. TakutoxMC


**Love letter from Thief X**

_A short Takuto drabble; inspired by Be My Princess, Keith Alford's Valentine's Day spinoff._

* * *

"Tomorrow is a public holiday!" I exclaimed, checking my phone. I was having dinner after work at LRN together with my boyfriend, Takuto. "Hm." Takuto answered me nonchalantly, as usual. "So…?" I stared at my handsome yet lazy man, hoping that we would somehow have a date tomorrow. It has been a rather long time since we went out together, as we were constantly being horded with work. "Hm." Takuto answered curtly, it was evident that he was not listening to me at all, he was completely immersed in his pork noodles. _Seriously… _I sighed to myself, there were times when I would think that Takuto is dating pork noodles and not me. If it was really possible for human to date food, Takuto would most likely dump me for_ pork noodles._

After finishing our food and with no progression with our plans for tomorrow, Takuto walked me home silently. _Well, I guess that's that. _I can't help but feel dejected. Back at home, I took a quick shower before pondering what I should do with my day off tomorrow. As if catching onto my thought, my phone began to ring at the same time. "Hello?" I answered immediately, my heart doing a little flip, hoping that it was Takuto. "Hello MC!" A rather energetic voice on the other end replied excitedly. "Oh.. haha, hello Ranko." I mumbled quietly, disappointment evident in my voice. "Hey! Don't do this to your own best friend!" Ranko chided me over the phone. "Speaking of which, are you free tomorrow? I need help!" _Yeah, I am most certainly free… _"Yes, I am. What do you need help with?" "Oh it's just that…" Ranko proceeded to explain slowly.

It seems that Ranko's uncle owned a chocolate emporium, and his store lacks staffs due to many employees being unable to commit as it is a public holiday tomorrow. So, I have decided to help out since I am free and it would not hurt to earn a bit of extra cash as well. After the phone call, I went to lie on my bed, fully giving up on the hope of going on a date with Takkun. "_He can be so sweet, yet at times so dense," _I thought to myself, "_But this is why probably why I love him so much." _My heart warmed at the thought of the blonde.

When I am finally falling asleep, my phone chimed, signally a text message has arrived. I made my way groggily over to the table, and opened the message which revealed to be from none other than Takuto himself. _Tomorrow, 11am, I am coming to pick you up. It will be a dat-… trip, _the text message showed. "_Really Takuto, only now?"! _I was feeling slightly annoyed before replying back a quick, _No, I am not free. I am sorry. _After hitting the send button, I felt regretful, maybe I should not reply in such a cold manner… However the thought was quickly silenced as my phone rang yet again. "What do you mean you can't?" Takuto's voice was filled with irritation. "I thought you did not want to meet at all… I was asking you over dinner today!" I replied quickly. "What, did you?!" Takuto exclaimed. _Seriously, this man… _I sighed before explaining about the one day job I had. "That Ranko… But you know, when you are free and I am free too, it is only natural that you…" Takuto started to trail off his sentence. "I, what?" I asked, clearly confused. "That you spend it with me! Okay bye!" Takuto mumbled before quickly hanging up the phone. "_He just can't be honest with himself, can he," _I shook my head but feeling warm inside.

* * *

The next day, I was heading down to the chocolate store that Ranko's uncle owned. The store was clearly understaffed, with only myself and one other male employee. We briefly introduced ourselves, getting his name, Hayato, and quickly getting to work. Apparently, we were given an incentive, if we can at least hit the sales target of 160,000 Yen, we can have the day off early.

While we were packing the store and preparing to open for the day, Hayato and I had some quick talk. He was a rather shy and friendly person, reminding me of my childhood friend, Tatsuro. "Let me help you with those, while you start up the cash register." Hayato took the broom and dustpan from me before continuing, "Leave all the work to the man!" I giggled at his words before nodding and this made him blushed deeply. While we were having fun, doing our work and chit-chatting, I didn't notice a certain someone outside staring at us through the glass windows of the shop.

Before long, customers started to stream in. The shop was quite busy with the hustle bustle, and around noon time the store was crowded and packed. I was busy handling the cashiering while Hayato was assisting the customers. "Hey MC, I'm sorry but would you switch with me? Some customers are requesting for you." Hayato came up to me hurriedly, "Looks like you are quite a popular person." I laughed before walking to the direction he spoke, wondering who will it be.

"Hello! How may I assist you?" I bow before looking up, and found myself staring directly into a pair of all too familiar hazel eyes. "I want everything on this shelf." Takuto, who is actually standing there, replied me firmly. "Taku…?!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!" His appearance has definitely taken me aback. "I researched. Apparently the shelf here displays the most expensive chocolate and by hacking into this store's database, by buying this whole shelf will suffice a day's earnings." Takuto answered me as matter of fact. "Whaa-t?!" _Takuto is being ridiculous and I am at a lost here… _As if sensing my confusion, a certain orange hair guy came up to us before proceeding to explain the situation."Oy, oy, Takkun, what do you think you are doing? Hellooo MC, howdy-do~" Hiro came over and greeted me while slinging his arm on my shoulder casually.

"Oh, ah hello Hiro!" I greeted him awkwardly, before Takuto violently slapped his hand away. "Hands-off, you pervert." Takuto glared at Hiro. "Aw~meanie." Hiro pouted, retracting his hand before explaining, "Well you see, Takkun really want to go out with you but you have to work! Sooo, if the shop hits the target then you can go off early, aye?" "What?!" I stared at Takuto incredulously, finally understanding his actions, all the while watching his face burning a crimson red, "I-I am doing this for everyone, not you! I just love chocolates!" _Since when Takuto is into chocolates, _I thought to myself. "But, Takuto, you can't buy all these chocolates. It is pretty expensive and who will be eating them?" I chided Takuto gently, his face fell immediately at my words, "Beardy will." I laughed before continuing, "Takuto, you will be depriving those who really wants those chocolate too, you know?" I reached out and squeezed his hand gently, "The sales is quite going well today, so wait for me a little while more and I will be free in no time." "M'kay." Takuto sighed, finally accepting my reasoning while Hiro smiled brightly, "You sure got a way with Takkun, MC!"

After pacifying Takuto, I went back to the counter and resumed my original job. A while later, Takuto and Hiro appeared before me again, "I will only be buying these." Takuto mumbled quietly, before putting a basket full of chocolates on the counter. "Uh, Takuto…" My eyes widened, sure it was not a shelf full of chocolates but _this _amount of chocolates?! "Don't worry about it. Hiro will eat all of them. He said it himself. Now hurry up and stop making us wait!" Although Takuto was glaring at me, there was a kind of softness in his eyes. "Whaa-t?! Me?!" Hiro asked, clearly surprised. Knowing that there is no way I can get around his stubborn personality, I started to check the items unwillingly. "I will be in the café opposite the shop." Takuto mumbled softly, before paying and taking his leave.

"What about me?" Hiro asked, the two of them slowly walking to the door. "You can take these chocolates and go home!" Takuto answered, his tone obviously annoyed as if it was not clear enough that Hiro's role is over. I laughed to myself, _Takuto can really be a sweetheart. _"Is that your boyfriend?" Hayato came over, the lunch crowd finally dispersing. "Yes, he is." I replied. "What a handsome man he is. Although he sure is lucky he has you as a girlfriend." Hayato stated, as a matter of fact, before realizing what he had said and continuing, "Uh-no, I don't mean that way…" His face blushes a deep crimson. I crinkled my eyes in response, "Thank you. Well now that we had hit the sales target, shall we call Boss and request permission for an early leave?"

* * *

Feeling glad that we can knock off this early, I made my way to the said café after we closed the shop and bided goodbyes. No doubt, Takuto was sitting in a corner, looking at his tablet with a rather bored expression. His face lit up immediately when he caught sight of me, awkwardly making my way over to his rather secluded table. After having a quick lunch, we were walking down the streets hand in hand, with no aim in mind. "I hope I did not give you any trouble today." Takuto said quietly, slightly blushing while his hand tightened around mine. "Not at all, but you have let me know if you are coming." I continued, changing the subject, "Well, being a retail assistant is really different from a museum curator. As much as I enjoyed today's work, I think I prefer my own job." I laughed. "Hm." Takuto nodded, smiling in earnest, "I think a curator would suit you better too."

We walked silently to a park nearby, taking a seat at a bench. "It has been a long day huh." I talked out loud, feeling exhausted from the work earlier on. Then, as if in reply, Takuto suddenly engulfed me in a hug, "Whaa-?" I looked up at him, "We are in the public!" I tried to push him away, my energy immediately coming back with embarrassment but he had held on even tighter. "We are in the park right now and its pretty empty. There is hardly anybody here." Takuto pointed out, "Besides, you seemed really close today with that guy. I have to punish you, you know." All of a sudden, Takuto kissed me gently on the lips, his warmth spreading throughout my whole body. "Taku…" I answered meekly. "Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I don't care about you… You know that I…I- I lov-…" Takuto's face was once again flaming, "Argh. Screw it. I love you." Takuto's lips met mine again.

He can be shy at one moment and cold at another moment, but I know that constantly, he really cares and loves me all the time. _I love you so much, you silly idiot. _


End file.
